In the related art, the ultrasonic probe includes a piezoelectric layer. The piezoelectric layer includes a number of piezoelectric posts. The piezoelectric post serves as a pixel of the ultrasonic probe. The piezoelectric post is used for emitting and receiving the ultrasonic signal to obtain the corresponding pixel value. The piezoelectric posts are usually arranged in a right array, thus resulting in low space utilization and low pixel density.